


Of Renown

by thingswithwings



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-14
Updated: 2003-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>farm AU drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Renown

Ian grits his teeth and leans into the hot metal of the plow, forcing another scar into the cracked ground. Sweat stains his sun-leathered face, his head down as though to push through the heat of the prairies by will alone.

"He'll die one day soon." The Scot says to his friend as they stand by the fence.

The soft gutturals of a German accent answers. "I do not believe that he will."

They pick up their buckets of seed and walk away, holding next year's crop in their brown muscled arms with surprising care.

In the field, Ian moves mountains.


End file.
